


Night is Young and the Music's High by opalish

by joyinrepetition, Krytella, lattice_frames, marianas, Rhea314 (Rhea), the_dragongirl



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Audio Format: Download, Audio Format: Streaming, Crack, Fluff and Crack, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Post-Canon, Social Media, podfic cover art welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 07:02:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 70
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11481156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joyinrepetition/pseuds/joyinrepetition, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krytella/pseuds/Krytella, https://archiveofourown.org/users/lattice_frames/pseuds/lattice_frames, https://archiveofourown.org/users/marianas/pseuds/marianas, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314, https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_dragongirl/pseuds/the_dragongirl
Summary: Podfic of Night is Young and the Music's High by opalish"Best press conference ever," the Japanese Nationals silver medalist says when asked. “Ten out of ten, would medal again.”"I would die for Katsuki-kun," Minami declares, with terrifying sincerity.





	Night is Young and the Music's High by opalish

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Night is Young and the Music's High](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11184867) by [opalish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/opalish/pseuds/opalish). 



**Title** : Night is Young and the Music's High  
**Author** : opalish  
**Reader** : Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)  
**Fandom** :  
**Character** : Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Phichit Chulanont & Katsuki Yuuri, Team Yakov, Katsuki Yuuri & Yuri Plisetsky  
**Rating** : Teen  
**Warnings** : None  
**Summary** :

"Best press conference ever," the Japanese Nationals silver medalist says when asked. “Ten out of ten, would medal again.”

"I would die for Katsuki-kun," Minami declares, with terrifying sincerity.

  
**Text** : [ here ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11184867)  
**Length**  
Link: [ here ](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/2017/Night%20is%20Young%20and%20the%20Music%27s%20High%20by%20opalish%20w%20bloopers1.mp3)


End file.
